Don't Let It End
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Drew, Sheamus and Chelsea have been dating for a while with no problems. Will they continue to be happy or will it get ruined somehow? Drew McIntyre/Sheamus/OC Threesome pairing. SLASH and HET. Don't Like Slash Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Ok guys this idea would not leave my head at all! It's about my Chelsea OC dating both Drew and Sheamus (Drew and Sheamus are with each other in this as well.) So if you don't like ideas like this or don't like Slash Stories then don't bother reading ok?! Also if you Flame you're blocked! Anyway Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

It was after Raw and Chelsea lay in her room on Stephen's bus and listening to her iPod and looking outside the window and smiling to herself at how lucky she was at her secret…well it wasn't just her secret she also shared it with two over people.

"Those two." Chelsea smiled to herself as she heard moaning in Stephen's room that he shared with someone and she knocked on the wall gently but loud enough to hear. "Ste, Drew could you keep it down?" She asked.

"Sorry Chelsea." Drew said.

"Why don't you join us?" Stephen asked as Chelsea turned red at the thought and got nervous.

"No thank you." She said quickly.

"Is everything ok Chelsea?" Drew asked.

"Yeah don't worry." Chelsea smiled. "You guys go back to making love and I'll go back to doing whatever."

"Alright." Stephen said as she heard light moaning a few minutes later.

The secret was that Chelsea was dating both Stephen and Drew. It seems completed but it started when Chelsea became friends with the two when she first got promoted to the main roster, soon finding out they were a couple. Surprisingly Chelsea didn't act freaked out at first, happy for the couple. Then as the three hung out she started developing feelings for both of them but was scared to tell them. Then after a house show one Friday not being able to hold it in anymore she told the both of them how she felt and surprisingly they both had feelings for her as well thus becoming a couple…well trio. They also promised not to let anyone else join their little "family".

A short time later Chelsea heard that it got quiet so she got up and went to get something to snack on, careful not to fall over due to the moving bus or to wake up her guys, she got to the living room/kitchen and got a candy bar out of the freezer then sat on the couch and ate it.

"Got hungry?" Stephen asked as he walked out of his room and got in the fridge and got a beer than sat next to Chelsea and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, my family always did have a habit of having late night snacks." Chelsea chuckled as she cuddled close to him.

"Why do ya think Drew and I keep the fridge stocked?" Stephen chuckled as well taking a drink.

"You guys." Chelsea smiled as they were quiet for a long while.

"Hey Chels?" Stephen asked

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked.

"Why don't you ever want to make love with us?" Stephen asked softly. "We've been dating you almost a year and all…Do you find us ugly?" He asked.

"No that's not it at all; I find the both of you incredibly sexy." Chelsea said as she blushed a bit. "It's just that…I've never been with a guy before." She said softly.

"You two cuddling without me?" Drew asked as he walked in the room and the both of them chuckled.

"He came on to me I swear." Chelsea said quickly.

"I can't resist her fella." Stephen smiled then he smirked at Drew. "Although there is someone else I can't resist as well."

"I find you hard to resist as well." Drew said seductively as he sat on Stephen's other side and cuddled with him. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Me…never being with a guy before." Chelsea said turning red

"You mean you're still a virgin?" Drew asked as Chelsea nodded her head turning red.

"I was scared to let you guys know." Chelsea whispered softly.

"Chelsea, you don't have to be scared to tell us anything sweetheart." Drew smiled as he leaned over and gently caressed her cheek. "No matter what happens we'll always love you."

"I love you guys too but there is something else…" Chelsea said quietly. "What if you guys argue over who takes my virginity…then break up because of that…I don't you guys to break up because of me."

"And we won't Chelsea." Drew said as he bent over and kissed her forehead then Stephen kissed her cheek,

"Chelsea it's up to you on who you want to give your virginity to. If it's me or Drew it's alright." Stephen smiled softly at her.

"Either way the other person gets your behind." Drew smirked.

"What?!" Chelsea asked a bit scared.

"You don't know much about sex do you?" Stephen asked as Chelsea shook her head. "Don't worry when you're ready we'll teach you every step of the way."

"Really?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea it's been a while since we've been with a woman but we know what to do." Drew smiled.

"When I'm down at Impact Taryn said you always sucked at sex." Chelsea said as she giggled.

"That witch does not know what she's talking about." Stephen growled softly and quickly.

"Well I've heard you guys at night so I know who to believe." Chelsea smiled softly

"She loves us." Drew smiled.

"Of course I do." Chelsea smiled as she hugged the both of them. "So much you guys."

"We love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled. "Come on let's head back to bed."

"And you're sleeping with us tonight princess." Drew smiled as Chelsea turned red a bit. "Chelsea we won't force you to have sex."

"Just cuddle." Stephen smiled as the three of them got up and went to Stephen's room and lay down with Chelsea in between of them.

"I love you guys." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Drew then Stephen.

"Love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he and Drew kissed each other then lay down and cuddled close to Chelsea.

"Love you too Drew." Stephen smiled.

"Love you too Stephen." Drew smiled as the three of them fell asleep.

_Me: Those two are so understanding towards Chelsea :D :D I love how she would hate to be the reason they break up since she loves them so much :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with the next Chapter :D :D I told you I can't get this idea out of my head :D (I'm also surprised on how easy this is to write :D) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think ghunter182003 for reviewing and adding this to their alerts :D You rock! :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 2

A few days later after Raw and Smackdown got done taping for the week the three of them were at home before the weekend's house shows. It was 5 in the morning and Stephen was up early on his laptop while Chelsea and Drew were still asleep.

"_It's been almost a year since Drew and I started dating Chelsea. What can I do for her on that day?" _He thought to himself as he looked at chokers on the internet. "I think she'll like this one." He smiled as he looked at one that had a black heart in the middle and Silver Angel Wings on it. "Plus the three of us can go out to dinner." He smiled as he bought the choker and got up and went to their gym in the basement.

"_Wait my anniversary with Drew is coming up in two weeks as well." _Stephen thought as he started lifting. _"I can't believe I forgot I'm such an idiot!" _He thought.

"Hey need a spotting partner?" He heard a voice ask as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked over and saw Chelsea in a black tank top and black shorts.

"Yeah, I was about to lift anyway." Stephen said as Chelsea walked in the room and Stephen lay down and put his hands on the weights and Chelsea walked over to him and put her hands on it and helped him lift it then he started lifting.

"You seemed deep in thought, what's up?" Chelsea asked.

"My anniversary with Drew is in two weeks and I forgot." Stephen grunted as he lifted. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. If it makes you feel better Drew forgot as well." Chelsea said. "He told me just a few minutes ago when we were cuddling."

"Ok new rule no one can cuddle without the third person, I'm jealous." Stephen joked as he lifted some more. "How can the both of us forget about it though?" He asked.

"Could be because of me…" Chelsea said sadly.

"It's not your fault don't think that ok?" Stephen asked as he lifted the weight up a bit higher and Chelsea grabbed it and they both put it down then he got up.

"Could be we've all been busy lately." Chelsea said as she went over and got Stephen a bottle of water and handed it to him.

"Drew with 3MB doing who knows what, You with The Shield and I with Mark." Stephen said as he took a drink. "Now that I remember what should I do for him?"

"Maybe a present and some alone time together." Chelsea suggested.

"What should I get him?" Stephen asked.

"Something you want to get him, something that means something." Chelsea smiled.

"What could mean something though?" Stephen asked.

"Maybe a digital photo album or something." Chelsea suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Stephen smiled. "I think I can get everything ready in two weeks."

"Awesome!" Chelsea smiled. "I'll stay with a couple of friends and let you two have the house for the night."

"You don't have to Chels." Stephen smiled softly.

"I want to." Chelsea smiled. "You may be dating me as well but I want you and Drew to have your alone time." She smiled

"Well you'll get one of us alone sometime then." Stephen smiled.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the Cheek. "I'm going to get breakfast ready."

"Alright." Stephen smiled as Chelsea left and walked upstairs and walked to the kitchen and saw Drew there cooking breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head, decide to finally get out of bed?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah since my cuddle partners abandoned me." Drew pouted as he started making bacon.

"And yet you're making breakfast for said cuddle partners?" Chelsea asked as she sat down at the counter. "You love us too much."

"I can't help it." Drew smiled. "You two are the best people that came in my life since Taryn."

"Hot Mess was the best person in your life?" Chelsea asked quickly raising her eyebrow

"Was until she turned out to be an abusive evil witch." Drew said.

"I will beat her next time I'm down at Impact." Chelsea said quickly.

"You do I'll love you forever." Drew said quickly as he started making pancakes.

"Thought you already did?" Chelsea asked quickly. "Those better be blueberry or chocolate chip."

"They're both and I do." Drew said quickly then started talking normally. "I mean it Chels you and Stephen mean the world to me." He smiled. "Stephen with how he's loving and protective over us and you on how you're sweet and caring with us."

"You guys are my boyfriends so of course I am and I love you two so much." Chelsea smiled lovingly at Drew.

"I feel horrible for forgetting my anniversary with Stephen." Drew said sadly.

"If it makes you feel better Stephen forgot as well until he suddenly remembered." Chelsea said.

"That makes me a bit better but what can I do for him?" Drew asked.

"My suggestion is spend some alone time with him, cook him dinner or something." Chelsea suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Drew smiled as he got done with the first batch of pancakes then worked on the second ones. "What is Ste doing for me?" He asked as he got done with the bacon, put them on a plate then worked on the eggs. "Chelsea want scrambled, sunny side up or what?"

"Scrambled." Chelsea smiled as Drew made her eggs scrambled.

"So what's going on you two?" Stephen asked as he walked in after taking a shower.

"Drew is making us breakfast." Chelsea smiled.

"Drew." Stephen smiled as he sat down next to Chelsea.

"I'm only doing this for you guys because I love you two." Drew smiled.

"We love you too Drew." Stephen smiled as Drew got done with the eggs and pancakes then fixed their plates and sat down between them. "What kind of pancakes are these?"

"Blueberry and Chocolate Chip." Chelsea smiled happily.

"What did we do to be so spoiled today Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he started eating.

"Could be that Drew really loves us." Chelsea smiled hugging Drew.

"Of course I do." Drew smiled hugging Chelsea back.

"Hey where's my hug?!" Stephen asked as he pouted and Drew hugged him as well

"You jealous old Irishman." Drew chuckled as Stephen hugged him.

"Can't help it Drew you're just so huggable." Stephen smiled.

"I know right?" Chelsea asked as she hugged Drew as well.

"Oh you guys." Drew smiled as he blushed and hugged the both of them.

_Me: Ok I would be so happy if Drew made me breakfast :D :D I'm enjoying writing the love between these three :D What will Drew and Stephen do for each other for their anniversary? :D (It'll just be a Stephen/Drew Chapter when the time comes btw) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: I'm back quickly guys :D :D I'm starting to enjoy writing about these three :D :D Anyway I would like to thank MariaDimension for favoring this :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think lilywhite25 and JadeMK11 for adding this to their alerts :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

Later that night while the guys were upstairs Chelsea was in the living room about to get ready to fix dinner for her guys. (Stephen made lunch), before that though she was looking on her personal Facebook.

"_Besides seeing what my family is up to why bother having one?" _Chelsea thought to herself as she looked some more and saw a friend's post. _"One of her pages huh?" _She thought to herself as she clicked on it and looked at it. _"She better not tell people where I live or what's going on with me!" _She thought angrily as she checked on it and something caught her eye _"Half nudes?! That Skank!" _She thought in shock as she went on her twitter and posed something.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real: This goes to my friends and family (Fans this doesn't involve you because I don't know you guys personality :) ) If you guys send a random stranger nude or half nude pics I'll automatically lose all respect in you! Those guys are perverts!_

"_I think I should post that to Facebook as well." _Chelsea thought as she posted the same status to Facebook then got up and went to the kitchen and started making dinner which was Cheesy Chicken and Rice Casserole. While that was in the oven Chelsea sat the table and smiled as she lit some candles on the table then smiled as she heard the oven go off and got her oven mitts on and took it out then put it on the counter to cool then went up stairs to get her guys.

"You two decent?" She asked as she opened the door to her room and saw them cuddling and watching a movie.

"Yeah, come join us." Stephen smiled.

"After dinner now pause the movie and come join me." Chelsea smiled.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Drew asked as Stephen paused the movie and they got up and followed Chelsea downstairs.

"I thought the three of us would have a romantic dinner." Chelsea smiled as Drew and Stephen saw the table set with Candles.

"You didn't have to Chelsea." Drew smiled as they walked down stairs and sat at the table and fixed their plates.

"I wanted to." Chelsea smiled as she looked at her guys and began eating.

"You are so sweet Chelsea." Stephen smiled at her.

"Well you did make lunch after all." Chelsea smiled.

"Those sandwiches were delicious by the way." Drew smiled at Stephen.

"They were delicious." Chelsea smiled at him as well.

"So is your casserole and Drew's breakfast." Stephen smiled as Chelsea blushed.

"You guys really enjoy it?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course we do." Drew smiled at her. "You're an excellent cook."

"One of the best." Stephen smiled at her and she blushed.

"You…guys cook good too." Chelsea smiled.

"Not as good as you and Stephen." Drew smiled.

"Yes it is." Chelsea smiled as she blushed.

"You two cook so much better than me." Stephen said.

"Can we all agree that our cooking is the same?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course." Stephen smiled.

"Anything for you Chels." Drew smiled as Chelsea blushed some more and ate.

After the trio got finished eating Chelsea and Drew cleaned up and did the dishes while Stephen wondered off and did something.

"What do you think Stephen is up to?" Chelsea asked as she washed the dishes while Drew dried them.

"Who knows?" Drew asked as he dried them. "Maybe he's off planning something."

"Knowing Stephen possibly." Chelsea smiled. "What do you think he's planning?"

"Maybe a nighttime walk just the three of us." Drew smiled

"I know how much you guys love your nighttime walks." Chelsea smiled.

"Especially when they're on the beach." Drew smiled. "Maybe you can join us sometime."

"I would love it, the three of us, the beach, the stars, it's so romantic." Chelsea smiled softly.

"It does get romantic." Drew smiled softly. "There were times when Stephen and I made love on the beach darning one of our walks."

"Get caught before?" Chelsea asked.

"No thank god." Drew chuckled.

"Maybe…I can join you on that as well." Chelsea smiled shyly as they finished.

"Chelsea both Stephen and I will be gentle with you and for as long as possible." Drew smiled as he pulled Chelsea close to him. "The last thing we ever want to do is hurt you."

"Thank you Drew." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Drew.

"We both love you, very much." Drew smiled at her.

"I love you guys too." Chelsea smiled as her and Drew kissed passionately for a few until they heard someone gently clear their throat.

"You two having fun without me?" Stephen asked as he smiled.

"No Drew and I just had a moment that's all." Chelsea smiled.

"Well I've got a surprise set up for you guys let's go." Stephen smiled as Chelsea and Drew walked up to him and they each held his hand as he led them to the living room and they saw that it had candles lit up in there as well and soft music playing. "Will one of you do me the honor and giving me this dance?" He asked gently freeing his hands and holding one of them out.

"Drew will." Chelsea smiled as she stepped back.

"Chelsea." Drew said nervously. "Ste you know I can't Dance well."

"Don't worry Drew I'll help out." Stephen smiled as he and Drew started slow Dancing.

"I'm still nervous though." Drew said softly.

"Don't worry it's just me and Chelsea here don't worry." Stephen smiled softly at him as they danced for a while. After they got done they looked each other in the eyes and kissed each other passionately for a long time.

"Awwwwwww." Chelsea smiled softly.

"I love you so much Drew." Stephen smiled softly at him.

"I love you so much too Stephen." Drew smiled as he kissed Stephen again.

"Your turn Chelsea." Stephen smiled after he broke apart from Drew.

"I stink at Dancing." Chelsea said softly as she got up and walked over Stephen.

"Don't worry I'll help you just like I helped Drew." Stephen smiled as the two danced for a while as well. After they got done Stephen and Chelsea kissed passionately as well.

"I love you Stephen." Chelsea smiled.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he gently blew out the candles. "Come on let's head back up and finish the movie."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as the three of them walked to their room.

_Me: I love how adorable those three were when they danced :D Drew especially when he was nervous :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D Let's just say I added a bit of Drama to this. Anyway I would like to thank ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

It was another Monday night which meant it was Raw and Chelsea was in Team Hell No's locker room as she was their manager most of the time.

"Ok how are we going to get The Shield tonight?" Glen asked as he walked back and forth.

"Well I have diagrams if you want to see them." Bryan suggested.

"No thanks they'll suck." Glen said.

"You don't know that." Bryan said.

"The last ones did." Glen said.

"That's because you didn't follow through on your part!" Bryan yelled.

"It was stupid that's why!" Glen yelled back.

"Hey! Stephen has a match with 3MB tonight, now knowing those two idiots and Drew they'll try calling out those three again, now knowing them they'll come out after Stephen beat them to finish them off and knowing Stephen he'll fight off them off until we come out and help him out." Chelsea said.

"I like that idea." Bryan smiled.

"Me too, doesn't involve a diagram." Glen said.

"Hey they're good if you listen to them!" Bryan yelled.

"Both of you quit fighting!" Chelsea yelled. "Dr. Shelby would be pissed off if he saw you guys fighting!"

"Keep that monster away from us!" Bryan and Glen yelled freaking out at the thought of Dr. Shelby.

"Then hug it out and get in position." Chelsea said as Glen and Bryan slowly and reluctantly hugged then followed Chelsea to gorilla.

When they got to gorilla they saw that 3MB was there and Drew looked over and smiled at Chelsea then their theme played and the three of them walked out. Then a minute later the three saw Stephen.

"Even though you and Drew are facing each other, good luck to the both of you." Chelsea smiled at Stephen.

"Thanks Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea then his theme played and he went out. After she did she looked over at Bryan who had a jealous look on his face.

"What?" He asked after he noticed Chelsea look at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chelsea asked

"Like what?!" He asked.

"Calm down Danielson." Chelsea said as she turned towards the entrance.

"You're the one getting on to me for no reason!" Bryan snapped.

"Maybe she wouldn't get on to you if you didn't give a reason to." Glen said.

"Stay out of this!" Bryan snapped at Glen.

"Make me!" Glen yelled.

"Guys." Chelsea said

"You always get in my business!" Bryan yelled.

"Maybe if you want such a nosy goat face I wouldn't!" Glen yelled.

"Guys The Shield is out there!" Chelsea yelled as the guys looked at her.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Bryan yelled as Glen's pryo went off and his theme played and the three of them ran out there to fight off The Shield while Stephen was getting up and 3MB retreated to the back. After Stephen got up he joined in on the Brawl and eventually The Shield retreated to their hiding spot and the four faces in the ring raised their hands and Celebrated a bit.

Meanwhile 3MB had just gotten to their locker room out of breath after getting away from all the action.

"Ok we've ran away why Heath?!" Yurvaj (Jinder Mahal) asked out of breath.

"Simple we were out of energy, Stephen and Team Hell No have a lot more energy than us, and we have better things to do." Heath said out of breath.

"So wait, we had energy to run all the way back here, but not fight off The Shield?" Drew asked.

"Hey we're rock stars and we have other people do our work for us." Heath said.

_"Heath Logic I guess."_ Drew thought as he got his things and took a shower.

30 minutes later after getting out Drew got dressed and ready to go but when he went back to the locker room he only saw Heath there.

"Heath, where's Yurvaj?" Drew asked setting his stuff down.

"He's "Scouting" the divas again." Heath said.

"When will he learn?" Drew asked as he sat down.

"I know right?" Heath asked as he sat down next to Drew. "Drew can I tell you something?"

"Anything, what's up man?" Drew asked as Heath got a little too close to him making Drew feel uncomfortable.

"I just want you to know that I cherish our friendship...a lot..." Heath said turning red. "You mean the world to me Drew and...and...I..."

"You what Heath?" Drew asked not liking where this is going.

"I...I...Let me show you." Heath said as he pulled Drew close and kissed him passionately and Drew pulled away right away.

"What the hell man?!" Drew asked in shock as he got up and grabbed his bags.

"Did I come on too strong?!" Heath asked sounding scared and worried.

"You did!" Drew yelled as he went to the door. "I've gotta go." He said as he left and ran to the bus as fast as he could.

"Great match tonight man." John smiled as he caught up with Stephen and he patted him on the Shoulder.

"Thanks man." Stephen smiled trying to keep his cool.

"Anytime man, listen are you busy tonight?" John asked.

"You have Nicole to spend time with John." Stephen said calmly. Since Stephen came to Raw John has been making advances on Stephen but every time Stephen declined him due to not having feelings for him nor wanting to be on the side of his main girlfriends.

"What Nicole doesn't know won't hurt her." John smirked.

"I'm not going to be your boyfriend on the side Cena now leave me alone!" Stephen yelled as John forcibly kissed Stephen and Stephen tried pushing him off but no luck. Then John felt himself pushed off by someone.

"Trying to make one of my friends your bitch?" Randy asked pushing John down.

"Stay out of this Orton!" John yelled getting up. "Or I'll go to Vince and he'll put and keep your ass on Superstars." He smirked.

"I'm not letting you do to Stephen what you did to me!" Randy yelled.

"This isn't over." John growled as he walked away.

"Thanks Randy, I owe you fella." Stephen said.

"Anytime. I couldn't let you hurt Drew or Chelsea because of that bastard." Randy said as Stephen gave him a shocked look. "I saw you three triple kiss 6 months ago in a corner."

"You knew for 6 months?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." Randy said "I find it cute between the three of you. I'll still keep it a secret man."

"Thanks man I owe ya." Stephen smiled in relief.

"Don't mention it." Randy smiled as he and Stephen slapped hands.

"Bryan for the last time that beard hasn't grew any since last week." Chelsea said sounding annoyed as Bryan was measuring his beard for the 10th time that night.

"You don't know that!" Bryan yelled as he measured it some more "Ha point .2 inches!"

".2 inches I'm impressed." Chelsea said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you like that Chelsea?" Bryan asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Like what?" Chelsea asked.

"So mean towards me." Bryan said.

"Your mean towards me that's why." Chelsea said crossing her arms.

"How am I mean towards you?" Bryan asked.

"You yell at me and call me weak and useless." Chelsea Said.

"I worry about you because you fight against guys." Bryan said as he got closer to her.

"Yeah right don't lie." Chelsea said as Bryan was in front of her. "Goat face why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Chelsea...I...like you ok?" Bryan asked.

"What?" Chelsea asked not to make of what Bryan said.

"I like you ok?! Like as in love, love as in I want to do this!" Bryan yelled as he pulled Chelsea in and kissed her passionately and Chelsea was in shock for a minute then pushed Bryan away.

"Bryan I'm sorry but I don't feel the same about you!" Chelsea yelled as she ran out of the locker room and ran as far from Bryan as possible.

_Me: Uh oh the three of them have other people that like them. (Cena just wants Stephen for sex I bet since I bet Nikki doesn't satisfy him enough lol) What will happen when they found out about what happened tonight? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And will the trio find out about each secret? If so what will happen? I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 5

After Raw Drew was laying in his and Stephen's room on the bus thinking about what happened between Heath and himself. He didn't want to hurt Heath but he knew deep down that his heart belonged to Stephen and Chelsea. He was so in love with them that it wasn't even funny, but how was he going to tell Heath? Drew snapped out of his thoughts once he felt the bus move.

"_Stephen and Chelsea must be on." _Drew thought as he got up and walked out of the bed room and saw Stephen and Chelsea at the table eating.

"Hey Drew you hungry? We got Chinese." Chelsea smiled.

"Sure I'll eat a bit." Drew smiled softly as he sat down next to Stephen and fixed himself up a plate.

"Drew are you ok?" Stephen asked. "You seem out of it. I mean you always like it when we get Chinese on the road."

"I know…I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Drew said softly still.

"How so?" Chelsea asked

"You two will love me no matter what right?" Drew asked.

"Of course Drew." Chelsea smiled.

"What made you think we won't?" Stephen asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Well because…Heath kissed me tonight." Drew said sadly turning away from them.

"What?"

"Why?"

"He said he liked me…" Drew said softly putting his head down. "But I love the two of you so much more I don't know how to break it to him…"

"You had it easier tonight fella…" Stephen said softly.

"Cena tried to advance on you again?" Drew asked.

"Hold on…Cena who is dating a Bella twin has been making advances on our Stephen?" Chelsea asked in shock and a bit disgusted.

"He wants me on the side." Stephen said.

"How did he know that you were bi?" Chelsea asked.

"No idea all I know is that he knows that if I'm in a relationship my whole heart is in it and not just my body." Stephen said

"So he just wants a piece of ass right?" Chelsea asked.

"And if I don't give it to him soon I'm worried that he'll get his way and I'm back to the upper to lower mid card." Stephen said.

"Wait….how long has he been doing this to you?" Chelsea asked.

"Since he came on Raw." Drew said.

"How were you able to not give him what he wanted for 4 years?" Chelsea asked.

"Simple, I became a tattle tale and told Hunter." Stephen smiled.

"Well if you were going to be friends with one of the bosses it might as well be the awesome son in law." Chelsea smiled "Anyway Cena tried to get with you tonight?"

"He kissed me until Randy got him off." Stephen said softly.

"I might as well come clean then, I got kissed by a goat." Chelsea said.

"Goat face kissed you?!" Drew and Stephen asked in shock

"Kissed me and admitted he loved me." Chelsea said.

"I knew goat face was never to be trusted." Stephen growled softly. "Trying to steal our Chelsea away."

"Stephen calm down I don't want him! I want you and Drew." Chelsea said hugging Stephen.

"Good." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea and Drew joined in the hug. "I love you and Drew so much it's actually killing me."

"You love us that much?" Drew asked.

"I love you more than I love myself." Stephen said seriously and they heard Chelsea sob. "Chelsea?"

"Stephen." Chelsea cried. "You and Drew mean so much to me."

"We love you too Chelsea…You know I never thought I could love again when Taryn broke my heart…then you two came in my life and I've been happy ever since…let me tell you I never thought I could give my heart to two people…but you guys proved me wrong…I'm glad I have you two, I mean it." Drew smiled softly as the three of them hugged for a while.

After a while the three of them decided to clean up and go to bed with the guys having Chelsea in their room tonight, not taking no for an answer. After the three said their goodnights and kissed each other they fell asleep…well two out of three did as Drew lay there awake thinking about what happened earlier.

"_I've got to let Heath down easily but how?" _Drew thought to himself. _"He's my friend but I've got to let him down…I mean don't love him like I do Chelsea and Stephen, I just love him like a brother like I do Yurvaj." _He thought as he looked over at his boyfriend and girlfriend. _"Besides the last thing I want to do is hurt…" _He thought until he saw Stephen sit up quickly breathing heavy.

"Ste are you ok?!" Drew asked sounding scared.

"Ugh…Stephen what happed?" Chelsea asked waking up.

"Just a nightmare." Stephen said catching his breath.

"What was it about?" Chelsea asked sounding scared and Stephen softly kissed her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle in real life." Stephen smiled softly at her. "Go back to sleep ok?"

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled under the blankets. "I love you Stephen, I love you Drew." She smiled closing her eyes.

"We love you too Chelsea." Drew and Stephen smiled at her as they watched her fall asleep.

"What really happened?" Drew asked as Stephen took a deep breath and got up and went to the living area/kitchen of the bus with Drew following.

"My dream was where I…I was helpless against John…" Stephen said softly as he sat down and Drew sat next to him.

"What?"

"He finally got his way and….it…it…" Stephen tried to say but he was fighting back tears.

"It what?" Drew asked.

"Got to the point where I never saw you and Chelsea again." Stephen said still holding back tears.

"Ste that'll never happen, not if Chelsea and I can help it." Drew smiled softly as he hugged Stephen tightly. "You know I love you so much I would fight for you and Chelsea would do the same, hell I think she yelled at Bryan after he kissed her."

"Knowing our Chelsea she might have." Stephen chuckled. "I'm just scared I'm going to lose you two."

"Stephen you won't, not on my life, I love you too much and Chelsea loves you too much as well." Drew smiled. "Besides you know that girl will kick Cena's ass, she hates him."

"I know." Stephen chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about ok?" Drew asked.

"I'll try not." Stephen smiled as Drew kissed him passionately and Stephen kissed him back "Think this is a good idea to do it on the couch? You know it's too small."

"If we fall on the floor we fall on the floor." Drew smiled. "Now come on let me get your mind off Cena." He smiled kissing his neck.

"Well…ok. Just don't wake up Chelsea." Stephen moaned.

"No promises man." Drew smiled as he and Stephen made love.

_Me: Phew they're all still together :D :D And I'm Glad Drew can help Stephen after that nightmare :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I had to finish up another story before I started on this one again but I got it up and I thought I would put some sexual stuff in this ;D Anyway I would like to think Sayuri494 and Tami Mikaelson for adding this to their favorites :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think Sayuri494 and TrinityBelle40 for adding this to their alerts :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6

The Trio arrived at their house early since they weren't needed for Smackdown surprisingly and the three decided to lay down and rest before spending the weekend together. While Drew and Stephen were asleep Chelsea lay there awake looking at the ceiling deep in thought about what happened to the three of them.

_"Is it possible that Cena, Heath and Bryan will break us up?"_ Chelsea thought scared. _"That we won't love each other anymore?"_ She thought still scared. _"The last thing I want to do is lose them."_ She thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later when Chelsea woke up she heard moaning and turned to her side and saw Stephen laying on his side with his eyes closed and moaning.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked as she rubbed her eyes and Stephen stopped and opened his eyes and Drew popped up from under the covers.

"Did we wake you?" Stephen asked feeling bad.

"No no don't worry." Chelsea yawned as she smiled. "You guys continue what you were doing."

"Are you sure?" Drew asked.

"Positive." Chelsea smiled as Drew went under the covers and she smiled and went under as well and hugged him from behind

"Chelsea? What are you doing?" Drew asked as Chelsea started feeling his chest.

"Shhhhhh just relax baby." Chelsea smiled as she felt his chest all over.

"Ok." Drew said as he grabbed ahold of Stephen's manhood before putting it back in his mouth and Stephen moaned at that. Meanwhile Chelsea moved her hands down until she reached Drew's then quickly pulled away.

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Drew asked.

"You...you're so...big." Chelsea said softly and nervously and Drew turned red at those words.

"I could have told ya that Chelsea." Stephen chuckled.

"I'm not that big." Drew said nervously. "Besides Ste is bigger!"

"Drew!" Stephen yelled nervously as Chelsea turned redder and hugged Drew again.

"Chelsea if your too nervous you don't have to." Drew said softly as he got less nervous.

"Let me try pleasuring you Drew." Chelsea smiled. "I have to practice sooner or later."

"By all means practice on me." Drew smiled.

"What about me?" Stephen asked pretending to be jealous.

"I'm giving you a blowjob what more do you want?" Drew asked as Chelsea giggled.

"Good point." Stephen smiled as Drew started sucking on him again and Chelsea started feeling Drew's chest again eventually making it to his manhood and grabbing ahold of it and started moving her hand up and down on it causing Drew to moan at that.

"I take it you're liking what she's doing right Drew?" Stephen asked as he moaned and Chelsea kept moving her hand.

"I take it he does." Chelsea smiled as she started kissing Drew's back and started going harder with her hand and Drew moaned louder, Stephen's moans have gotten louder as well. Soon the two were close with Drew coming first then Stephen.

"Oh man." Stephen panted as he laid back and Drew and Chelsea came up from under the covers.

"How did I do?" Chelsea asked as Drew laid back and panted.

"Amazing." Drew smiled at her and she blushed as Stephen got up and moved to Chelsea's overside and laid next to her.

"You know Drew I think we should pleasure our princess." Stephen smiled at him.

"I think we should." Drew smiled as Chelsea had a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry Chelsea we won't take your Virginity unless you want us to ok? We're just going to pleasure you with our hands and mouths ok?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head as Stephen kissed her passionately and Drew started kissing her neck and Chelsea let out a moan as Stephen kissed her some more and Drew let his hand wonder up Chelsea's tank top and she moaned louder.

"Drew!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen broke the kiss and he tugged at her tank top and she raised her arms as he took it off and the guys smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful Chelsea." Drew smiled softly.

"Only because you guys are seeing my boobs." Chelsea mumbled.

"Chelsea we thought you were beautiful before we even saw your boobs." Stephen smiled at her.

"Well...you don't mind if they're small?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"Chelsea, big or small we don't care, you're beautiful either way." Drew smiled as he put her right nipple in his mouth.

"Uh..." Chelsea moaned as she was going to question what Drew was doing but she closed her eyes as Stephen started sucking on her left nipple and she moaned louder. "Stephen, Drew." She moaned happily as they kept doing that for a while then Drew stopped and took off her PJ pants along with her underwear.

"Want us to stop now Chelsea?" Drew asked as Chelsea shook her head.

"As long as its just your mouth or hands." Chelsea said as Drew nodded his head and gently rubbed her cilt a bit.

"Someone is getting wet." Drew smirked as Chelsea turned red then hugged Stephen tightly.

"Chelsea it's ok it's a good thing." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her and she kissed him back. After a while Drew and Stephen switched places and Stephen started sucking on her.

"Don't I'm dirty down there!" Chelsea yelled turning red.

"You taste pretty clean to me Chels." Stephen said giving her a sexy smirk as he licked her then sucked on her again.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as Drew kissed her passionately which she returned the kiss.

"Let me have a turn Ste." Drew said a few minutes later.

"We'll both lick her." Stephen smiled as Drew went down and they both licked her.

"Guys!" Chelsea yelled as both her guys licked her. She felt like she was in heaven right now. "Guys..." She moaned after a while.

"Let go Chels." Stephen groaned.

"Trust us." Drew groaned as the two licked her some more then with one final scream Chelsea came and the guys licked her clean then laid next to her and took turns kissing her passionately.

"How was that Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he got them under the covers and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Amazing." Chelsea smiled at her guys.

"Just imagine how it'll be like when we go all the way." Drew smiled.

"I'm not ready for that yet but when I am I'm sure it will be." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled between them. "Love you guys." She smiled.

"We love you too Chelsea." Stephen and Drew smiled at her.

_Me: Man Chelsea was so lucky ;D ;D I wonder what will happen once they go all the way together ;D ;D Read and Review everyone ;D ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I thought I would give you guys a treat for three Chapters ;D ;D Two almost lemons and one Lemon ;D ;D (All you Slash Fangirls will like the lemon I hope ;D ;D) Anyway this one is an almost lemon ;D ;D I would like to think ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7

The next Day Chelsea was the first one to wake before her guys and got up and went to the bathroom and got in the shower and turned it on and remembered last night and smiled.

"_Those two, they'll really do anything for me; they'll even wait until I'm ready to go all the way." _Chelsea thought as she washed herself off then washed her hair then got out and got dressed in her work out clothes then went down to the Gym and saw Stephen working out and she blushed and stayed back hidden as she secretly watched him as he worked out.

"_Why am I hiding while I'm watching him?" _Chelsea thought to herself. _"I've watched both him and Drew work out before so why am I hiding…more importantly why am I feeling sore between my legs?" _She thought looking down then crossing her legs as she watched Stephen workout some more then she turned around and closed her eyes and stuck her hand in her shorts and started feeling herself.

Stephen had just begun to work out on the curl machine when he heard Chelsea moan his name.

"What the?" He asked himself softly as he stopped and walked outside the room and saw Chelsea touching herself and he kept hidden until she moaned his name really loud and slid down the wall and panted. "So I'm thinking you want a round two?" He asked and Chelsea jumped up.

"Stephen!" Chelsea yelled quickly turning away from him. "I can't believe you heard me…" She said turning red and Stephen sat down next to her and smiled at her and hugged her.

"It's ok Chelsea no need to be embarrassed." He smiled softly towards her.

"I just found you really sexy working out." Chelsea smiled turning redder.

"What made you see me in that light?" Stephen asked as he smirked.

"Last night…" Chelsea said softly and shyly.

"You must have really enjoyed last night huh?" Stephen asked as he smiled

"I loved last night…the way you and Drew made me feel…words can't describe it." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes and Stephen started kissing her neck. "Ste…."

"Chels it'll be the same as last night just my hands and mouth ok?" He asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Ok." Chelsea moaned as Stephen started kissing her neck again and stuck his hand in her shorts and started massaging her cilt which caused her to whimper and moan a bit. Then Stephen let his other hand wonder up her tank top and grabbed her right breast and gently squeezed it. "Stephen!" She moaned.

"Let me do all the pleasuring Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Chelsea turned around and Stephen released his holds on her to allow her to do that.

"I can't…I know you need some too." Chelsea smiled shyly as she started rubbing his bulge which wanted to be free of the prison that it was in.

"I'll be ok." Stephen breathed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed what Chelsea was doing to him.

"No no, I gave Drew pleasure last night let me give you some." Chelsea smiled as she bent down and kissed the bulge. "Ste….?..." She asked turning red.

"Yes?" Stephen asked looking at Chelsea.

"May….may….may….I….." She stuttered. "Use….my mouth as well?" She asked as she closed her eyes and turned red and curled up. Those words made Stephen almost let go right there and then.

"Only if you really want to." Stephen said as he straighten his legs and Chelsea took a deep breath and nodded her head and slowly pulled down his workout shorts and saw how big and hard he was and Chelsea moved back a bit.

"Drew is right you are bigger!" She said nervously.

"Have you seen how big Drew is?" Stephen asked as Chelsea shook her head.

"Sorry it was dark underneath the covers." Chelsea said softly. "Can I still try?"

"If you want." Stephen said as Chelsea slowly crawled over to him and looked down and gave his manhood a few slow licks then started licking the pre cum off him.

"How's that?" Chelsea asked.

"Keep going I love it…" Stephen moaned as Chelsea started licking him some more eventually started sucking on him which made Stephen moan loudly at that. "Oh Chelsea." He moaned as she sucked on him some more and grabbed his balls and squeezed him tightly. "Chelsea!" He moaned as she kept doing that. "Keep that up and I'll….I'll…" He tried finishing but he screamed her name and came hard in her mouth then laid back and panted for a minute then heard her cough and he sat up right away. "Chelsea are you ok?!" He asked sounding scared.

"Yeah…" Chelsea said as she caught her breath and wiped her mouth. "I didn't know you had that much in you." She giggled.

"I didn't scare you or anything?" Stephen asked.

"Not at all, in fact I thought you tasted pretty good." Chelsea smiled as Stephen smiled at her.

"Well mind if I taste you my love?" Stephen asked as Chelsea lay down and smiled at him.

"Go right ahead." Chelsea smiled as Stephen took off her shorts and gave her a few licks then started sucking on her and she started moaning. "Drew gets me alone later."

"I'm not complaining as long as I get him alone later as well." Stephen smiled as he sucked on her some more.

"Deal!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen sucked on her some more and Chelsea moaned loudly using her legs to pull him closer to her not wanting him to stop then when she couldn't hold it in anymore she screamed his name and came and she laid back and panted. "Oh man….that felt good."

"Now you know how it's like to have one man do that to you in addition to two." Stephen smiled as he licked her clean and he was hovering over her smiling at her and she smiled back then pulled him down and kissed him passionately and he kissed back with the two kissing for a while until Chelsea felt something at the entrance of her womanhood and she gently broke the kiss and pulled away from Stephen and right away he realized what happened.

"Chelsea I am so so sorry!" He said really sorry and hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"It's alright it's just the heat of the moment that's all." Chelsea smiled at him.

"At least one of us has self control." Stephen smiled nervously as he pulled his trunks back up.

"One of us has too, becides it would be weird to lose my virginity in a hallway." Chelsea giggled at him.

"You're right." Stephen chuckled as Chelsea pulled up her shorts and underwear.

"I'm going to spend that alone time with Drew." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen.

"Have fun and I love you." Stephen smiled.

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she went back up to their room.

_Me: It may have been oral action but that was hot ;D ;D Chelsea is cute when she's nervous ;D ;D Good thing her innocence has self control but will she have it when her and Drew have their alone time? ;D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I took so long but my inspiration for Drew went away and now he's back for now :D :D I would like to think ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8

Chelsea quietly made her way back up to their room and saw that Drew was still asleep.

"_It is still dark outside." _Chelsea thought as she quietly snuck in and got on the bed and under the covers and wrapped her arms around Drew and smiled at the contact between the two which made her want him more. She smiled as she started kissing his neck softly then going down causing him to stir.

"Mmmmmm Ste." He moaned.

"Wrong person Drew." Chelsea smiled as Drew turned over and opened his eyes and smiled at Chelsea.

"Good morning to you too." Drew smiled as Chelsea got on top of him and kissed him.

"You know Ste and I had a bit of fun with our mouths earlier." Chelsea smirked seductively at him and he smirked back.

"I think you and I should have some fun." Drew smiled as he pulled Chelsea down for a kiss. "Mouth and hands just like with you and Ste ok?"

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as her and Drew kissed passionately only stopping to take off Chelsea's clothes then kissed her again and flipped her over to that he was on top then he placed hot butterfly kisses down her body then going back up to her breasts and sucking on her right nipple.

"Drew." She moaned as she pulled him closer to her as he switched nipples.

"Chelsea." Drew moaned as he started kissing down until he reached her womanhood then started rubbing it and she moaned at that. Then he gave it one long lick before he started moving his tongue in and out of her.

"Oh Drew." Chelsea moaned as he kept that then started sucking and nibbling on her.

"You like that Chelsea?" Drew asked as he kept doing it.

"Yes!" She moaned as Drew stuck his tongue inside her then moved it around inside of her. "Baby I'm coming!" She yelled as she screamed his name and came.

"Must have enjoyed that huh?" Drew asked as he licked her clean. "You came hard." He said as Chelsea blushed.

"I can't help it, your mouth is amazing." Chelsea smiled as she sat up and kissed Drew passionately letting their tongues dance with each other for a while and letting Chelsea taste herself. After a while the two stopped and turned them over so that Chelsea was in his lap but Drew not being in her. "Drew."

"Chelsea." Drew moaned.

"Drew don't ever think I'll ever be like Taryn because I won't be." Chelsea breathed softly. "You and Stephen mean a lot to me and the last thing I ever want to do to either of you is hurt you." She breathed softly and Drew looked at Chelsea for a minute before pulling her in a passionate kiss then breaking apart.

"I won't ever hurt you or Ste." Drew breathed as Chelsea put a hand on his manhood.

"Just relax Drew." Chelsea moaned as she moved down and slowly licked the tip before sticking the whole thing in her mouth.

"Chelsea." Drew moaned as Chelsea stopped and moved her hand up and down.

"Ste said you were bigger but I think you both are the same." Chelsea smiled as she put him back in her mouth then started sucking on him.

"Not true he's bigger." Drew moaned as he laid back as Chelsea started bobbing her head. "Keep going Chelsea." He moaned as he closed his eyes and Chelsea grabbed his balls and started massaging them. "Chelsea." He moaned as Chelsea moved her free hand to fondle his ass. "I think Ste and I are turning you into a bad girl…"

"I just want to pleasure you two anyway I can." Chelsea moaned as she massaged him.

"That case turn around, ass facing me." Drew moaned as he laid down completely and Chelsea did just that and when she put Drew back in her mouth she felt his tongue on her cilt and she moaned big time at that.

"Drew!" Chelsea moaned as she put him back in her mouth and sucked on him as he licked her then he got an idea as he licked one of his fingers then stuck it in her butt which made Chelsea scream.

"Like that baby?" Drew asked as he let Chelsea adjust for a minute.

"Yes!" Chelsea moaned as he licked her again then moved his finger some more which made Chelsea stick one in his butt.

"Chelsea!" Drew moaned as she moved it in and out of him.

"Tell me, how does Ste do it?" Chelsea asked as she licked his manhood.

"Two fingers, moves them inside me mostly." Drew moaned as Chelsea did just that. "Oh Chelsea…"

"Oh Drew." Chelsea moaned as she put him back it her mouth then Drew started licking her then sucking on her while playing with her ass. "Drew I can't hold it in anymore!"

"Come…" Drew moaned as Chelsea did just that then when she stuck her middle finger in him as much as possible he thrust deep in her mouth and came hard. After the two did Chelsea swallowed the cum in her mouth then turned around and cuddled close to him. "Wow that was one of the best Blow Jobs I've ever had." He panted.

"Are you sure? I've only gave out two in my life." Chelsea giggled as Drew kissed her.

"I'm positive." Drew smiled as he kissed her cheek then went down to her neck.

"I don't think I can get up for breakfast." Chelsea giggled.

"I'm sure Ste will forgive you since he and I will be busy at dinner time." Drew smirked as Chelsea blushed at the thought of those two together.

"Have fun tonight." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him.

_Me: Man Chelsea may be inexperienced but she really did blow Drew away huh? ;D ;D Next Chapter is a full out Slash Lemon ;D ;D So yeah be prepared ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys here is the third Lemon like Chapter and it's a Lemon! ;D ;D Warning This is Guy on Guy so if you hate guy on guy lemons turn away now! Otherwise enjoy ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D I would also like to think tltharp11 for adding this to their alerts :D You rock as well :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 9

Later that night Chelsea decided to stay with Claudio and Sara so she would give Stephen and Drew the house to themselves for the night. Drew was currently fixing dinner when he heard the door open.

"Anyone home?" Stephen asked as he smiled walking inside.

"Just me, Chelsea is staying the night somewhere." Drew said from the kitchen as Stephen walked in and hugged him from behind. "How was your appearance?"

"Lonely, missed you and Chelsea too much." Stephen said softly as he softly kissed Drew's neck.

"Well can you wait until after dinner to ravage me?" Drew asked turning off the stove and pouring the noodles in a drainer then turned around and kissed Stephen passionately. "Needy Irishman." He moaned in the kiss as Stephen smiled and kissed him back some more. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes and I'm enjoying my meal right now." Stephen smiled in the kiss as he somehow got Drew to the living room and got him to the couch where he was on top of him.

"I haven't ate since breakfast can I finish dinner?" Drew asked as Stephen kissed his neck.

"Oh I have something for you to have." Stephen smiled as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lube is upstairs." Drew moaned as he stopped Stephen and the two sat up. "Let me fix dinner, and then you can have me all you want ok?"

"Deal." Stephen said as they went to the kitchen and Drew put the noodles back in the pot and Stephen started making the alfrado sauce.

"I was going to make you dinner!" Drew whined.

"Let me help." Stephen said as he made it and Drew fried chicken. "Besides Stu was…cooking tonight." He said as the both of them shuddered.

"He should catch fish and never be around even a microwave." Drew said as the both of them laughed.

"Remember the last time he cooked?" Stephen laughed.

"Chelsea almost got his ass big time." Drew laughed as the chicken was done and he was cutting it up.

"Stewart Bennett if I catch you by a stove again I will break all your bones in your sleep!" Stephen quoted Chelsea as the two laughed some more. "Since then he hasn't cooked around us."

"We have to thank Chelsea for saving us from his cooking." Drew smiled.

"She saved our lives that day man." Stephen smiled as the alfrado sauce was done then he poured it on the noodles and chicken.

"I think he questioned why Chelsea was around us all the time that day too." Drew said as he smiled. "I wanted to tell him so bad."

"He would freak just by the thought of the two of us…just imagine if he found out about the three of us." Stephen smirked as he gave an evil chuckle.

"Don't do it!" Drew warned knowing Stu and Stephen liked to tease each other.

"Relax Drew I won't." Stephen smiled. "Besides I like the privacy between the three of us."

"Same here and I know Chelsea does as well." Drew smiled as he and Stephen sat down for dinner.

While the two ate they talked, laughed and even fed each other. After they got done they went to the kitchen and put the leftovers up and did the dishes before going to their room. When they got to their room Stephen locked the door and smirked.

"No more excuses Andrew." Stephen said in a seductive growl.

"Who said I had any excuses?" Drew asked as he went over and kissed Stephen passionately and he kissed back pushing them on the bed where Drew was on the bottom and Stephen was on top. Right now the two were letting their tongues play with each other until Stephen's was more dominant and it explored Drew's mouth for a bit until the two broke apart for air.

"Didn't anyone tell you, you were a good kisser?" Stephen asked.

"No why?" Drew asked.

"Because you are." Stephen smiled as he kissed Drew passionately again while unbuttoning his shirt and gently breaking the kiss to slip it off then placed a kiss on Drew's shoulder before moving down and placing kisses all over his chest then he moved down to his jeans and unbuttoned them and took them off along with his boxers and smiled. "Drew why do ya torture the little fella?" He asked as Drew blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Drew said quickly as he blushed some more.

"Tell me how long was your "friend" like this?" Stephen asked as he lightly put his hand on it.

"Since dinner…" Drew mumbled.

"I think he needs to be played with a bit yeah?" Stephen asked as he stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them for a few before stopping then grabbing Drew's cock and licking the tip of it and sticking three fingers in him.

"Ste!" Drew yelled as he squirmed a bit.

"Bet Chels never thought about using three fingers did she?" Stephen asked as he licked the pre cum off him.

"No she didn't…you know that girl is nervous about sex." Drew moaned as Stephen moved his fingers, eventually hitting his prostate.

"I know, I just like teasing the both of ya." Stephen smiled as he started sucking on Drew.

"Stephen!" Drew moaned as he laid back and closed his eyes. No matter what happened he enjoyed it when Stephen touched him the way he was right now. He knew that Stephen did it with love no matter how rough it was. After a few Drew started thrusting in his mouth causing Stephen to gag and moan. After a few more minutes Drew screamed his name and came.

"Ah Drew you know how much I enjoy how you taste right?" Stephen asked as he wiped his mouth.

"I know." Drew smiled as Stephen sat up and took off his clothes. "Good I've been naked for too long by myself!" He joked as he went over and put Stephen's cock in his mouth completely.

"God Drew!" Stephen yelled as he fell on his back and closed his eyes. "One of these days you're going to be the death of me."

"If you think I'm too much wait until Chelsea will be joining us." Drew smirked as he rubbed his cock while he was taking to Stephen and they both swore he got harder just by those words.

"Fuck." Stephen moaned as Drew started sucking on him again and Stephen softly swore in Gaelic as Drew started sucking on him harder and he started bobbing his head which made Stephen swear louder before he came himself.

"Guess the Celtic Warrior isn't so tough in bed huh?" Drew asked as he smirked then Stephen pulled him down for a long passionately kiss, tasting himself in Drew's mouth. They pulled apart when they needed air. Then Stephen reached over to the drawler and opened it and got out the lube.

"So who will be top tonight?" Stephen asked.

"How about you." Drew smiled as he took the lube out of Stephens and put some on his cock and started rubbing it on him until he was hard again.

"If you insist." Stephen smiled as he took the lube and put some on his fingers before putting them in Drew's tight hole to get him ready.

Drew tensed up a bit before relaxing under his touch then when he was ready he lay down and Stephen hovered over him and slowly entered him and the two closed their eyes tightly at the tightness. When he was in him completely Stephen gave him time to adjust and softly kissed him to ease the pain and Drew kissed him back.

"I'm ready." Drew said as Stephen started moving at a slow pace at first then eventually went fast hitting Drew's prostate every time. "Stephen."

"Drew." Stephen moaned as he kept moving and he placed a kiss on Drew's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Drew said as he started bucking his hips and the two moved for a while, switching positions until they both came with Drew on top. After they did he collapsed on Stephen and he held him close for a while before Drew pulled off and got a hand towel and wiped the cum off the both of them.

"Hey Drew." Stephen smiled as he laid back with his arms on his head.

"Yea?" Drew asked as he got done and threw the hand towel down then got under the covers and cuddled close to him.

"Remember our first time together?" Stephen asked as he used his arm to pull him closer.

"How could I forget, it was when we finally admitted we loved each other." Drew smiled at him.

"After all these years." Stephen smiled.

"Yeah, then we both fell for Chelsea while still loving each other." Drew smiled. "I was also extremely nervous."

"So was I but we made it." Stephen smiled.

"Best night of my life." Drew smiled more at him.

"Same with me." Stephen smiled as he and Drew kissed for a while. "I love you Andrew." He said softly.

"I love you too Stephen." Drew smiled as they stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of the night.

_Me: Ok guys I'm going to be honest. That was the second Slash lemon I've ever written and the first one in years so hopefully it was good but I thought it was hot ;D ;D Anyway next Chapter lets just say Chelsea keeps a promise she made to Drew :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Chelsea fulfills her promise to Drew :D Anyway Sarah Belongs to DanDJohnMLover and Chelsea of course belongs to me :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 10

Chelsea had just arrived for Slammiversary and had just walked in Bad Influence's locker room. You see Chelsea wasn't under TNA Contract but until her friend Sarah Veerthorne had her baby Chelsea was there to protect both her and Bad Influence. She had changed into a black tank top but kept her jeans on and changed into her black combat boots. She had just started taping her wrists when there was a knock at the door.

"The door is unlocked guys." Chelsea said.

"That's great Chelsea but two problems, one I'm not a member of Bad Influence and two like you I'm a WWE Superstar." Drew smiled as he walked in.

"Drew!" Chelsea smiled as she ran and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I had the night off and decided to see you." Drew smiled as he hugged her back. "Ste and I miss you when you're at Impact."

"I know but I promise it won't be much longer ok?" Chelsea asked. "Sarah is supposed to have her baby any day now."

"I hope it's soon because Ste and I want you to ourselves." Drew said sounding a bit jealous.

"Don't you already have me to yourselves?" Chelsea asked as she smiled.

"Yes but we're selfish we want more." Drew whispered in her ear and Chelsea smiled as she turned around to almost kiss him but then Sarah, Frankie and Daniels walked in.

"Hi guys!" Chelsea smiled quickly breaking away from Drew.

"Hey Chelsea." Sarah smiled. "Drew isn't it?"

"Yeah." Drew said as he turned red.

"Drew is a close friend of mine." Chelsea smiled hugging him.

"With the way you guys were looking at each other you were about to do something more." Frankie smiled.

"We were not." Chelsea and Drew said quickly.

"Like Chelsea said we're just really close friends." Drew said

"Super close." Chelsea said hugging him some more.

"Ok then." The three said as they got changed into their gear. For Sarah it was just a Bad Influence Shirt tied up to show her stomach, Black and Red Blue Jean Maternity Shorts and Black and Red Booties.

"Wow they're not self conscious." Drew whispered.

"They know you're cool." Chelsea whispered to him as she took off her shirt to reveal a Black Tank Top. "Ready to win tag team gold tonight?"

"Damn right we are!" Daniel smiled as Frankie and Sarah nodded their heads.

"This is our night guys." Chelsea smiled excitedly. "Chavo and Shawn will lose their titles tonight!"

"Yeah!" Bad Influence cheered happily.

"You're good at firing them up." Drew whispered.

"Not that hard." Chelsea whispered as the guys got in their ring gear.

"Alright interview then match." Frankie said as they but Chelsea and Drew left then Chelsea kissed Drew.

"I'll see you in a bit." Chelsea smiled as she followed her team mates to get interviewed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Bad Influence!" JB Announced as the four of them danced up to him.

"Not bad meaning bad Jerome but bad meaning good and let me tell you about Influence." Daniel said. "Two years ago the world tag team championships didn't mean a damn thing, second stringers and also rans. They weren't even defended at Bound For Glory two years ago were they? Until two handsome strangers named Christopher Daniels and François Kazarian came along and we shined those belts up and made them valuable again and let me tell you how valuable. Valuable enough for two former world champions to come together, valuable enough for a 3rd generation superstar who finally joined TNA and get Mexico's strongest man and tag partner. And valuable enough for the cowboy and the Vikings to side together on this vary evening." He said

"And speaking of cowboys Jeremiah, James Storm as a human being you disgust me and despise you." Frankie said "You have absolutely 0 redeeming qualities but as a pro wrestler, as a tag team wrestler you're one of the best. And Gunner yeah you're big, you're bad, you're mean, you got tattoos of dragons, and skulls, and dragons eating skulls, but what you are not and what you will never will be is a god gifted technician and outstanding professional wrestler, Like Christopher Daniels, Chelsea Benoit, The lovely and sexy Sarah Veerthorne and myself. Now tonight Gentlemen, all three teams involved, just accept the fact that right now that our hands are going to be raised in the air because we are the true players, those belts are going to go back around our delicious waists and then and only then JB will you and everybody else have permission to worship us." He said as he and Sarah walked away and Daniel looked at his waist and Chelsea stood there.

"Now." Chelsea and Daniel said as they walked away.

"Let's do this!" Chelsea smiled happily as she and Sarah hi fived each other then _Devious_ played and the four of them walked out.

"The following four way match is scheduled for one fall introducing team number one accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, Bad Influence!" Christy announced as they did their poses then walked out to the ring and when they got to it Sarah did her Dance then they got in the ring and posed. When the other teams were out Chelsea, Sarah, Gwen, Ivory, Kasey and Addie left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Frankie was down Chavo was about to do a frog splash on him but Daniel grabbed a tag belt and Chelsea hit him with her belt and Daniel hit him as well which caused a DQ.

"NO FAIR!" Sarah yelled as they went to the back.

"Sarah calm down I know you guys will get them back." Chelsea said. "Would it be awesome if you guys beat them to get in the BFG Series."

"That would be pretty amazing." Frankie smirked.

"Well I can't stay long since Drew and I have to get to Hartford for Raw." Chelsea said. "See you guys on Thursday." She smiled and waved as she got her stuff and didn't see Drew. "Where is he?" She asked as she heard yelling and ran to the people who were.

"Why did you show up?!" Taryn yelled.

"Maybe because I have a friend to support! And no it's not you!" Drew yelled at her.

"Oh who would be a friend with a Gay boy like you?!" Taryn asked as she yelled at him and Chelsea turned red at that.

"_How does Taryn know?" _She thought.

"You would be surprised!" Drew yelled. "Somebody who isn't a witch like you!"

"A witch!?" Taryn asked angrily.

"Yeah and at least they don't beat the shit out of me like you did!" Drew yelled.

"You're not man enough to defend yourself! Go ahead hit me right now!" Taryn dared Drew and he wouldn't budge. "Ha I knew it!"

"Drew won't hit you but I WILL!" Chelsea yelled from behind Taryn as she turned her around and gave her one hard punch knocking her down and knocking her out. "If you EVER INSULT DREW AGAIN I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" She yelled as she took a couple of deep breaths then looked at Drew and he looked at her.

"We better run." He said.

"Uh yeah." She said as they ran to their rental and drove off fast. "I'm so going to be in trouble." She laughed.

"But you kept your promise." Drew laughed. "You said you would beat her next time you're in TNA."

"I meant in a match not knock her out." Chelsea laughed then stopped. "I couldn't stand her insulting you Drew."

"Thank you Chelsea." Drew smiled as he held her hand.

"Anything for both you and Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she blushed. "Hey…how did she know you were gay?"

"Bi you mean since I'm with you now. And I made the mistake of telling her hoping she would understand, I was wrong." Drew laughed.

"I understand Drew." Chelsea smiled. "Ste is going to kill us once he finds out."

"What do you mean us? You hit her."

"You're an accomplice." Chelsea said.

"Crap, maybe he'll have enough Guinness to go easy on us." Drew joked.

"I hope so." Chelsea joked as the both of them laughed.

_Me: I can't believe Taryn would say those words to Drew. I'm glad Chelsea did what she did. How would Stephen react to what they did? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter early :D :D I got my inspiration back for this story so if I can help it expect more Chapters for a bit :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Chelsea did what?!" Stephen asked as soon as they were in their hotel room and they were lying down next to each other with Chelsea in the middle.

"I punched Taryn knocking her out." Chelsea said softly. "She was insulting Drew and I couldn't take it." She said quickly.

"Better you than me." Stephen said putting a hand through his now flat red hair. "Too bad you may get it."

"I hope not." Chelsea said softly. "I'll take it though because it was worth it. Nobody needs to insult you guys."

"Chelsea we're grown men we can take it." Stephen said kissing her forehead.

"I just hate seeing you guys hurt that's all." Chelsea said softly and Stephen kissed her.

"We'll be ok eventually." Drew smiled at her. "Get some sleep ok?" He asked.

"Ok, punching bitches made me tired." She said as she yawned and snuggled between them. "Night guys."

"Night Chelsea." Stephen and Drew said as the three triple kissed each other then Chelsea fell asleep while the guys watched her.

"If she can get Taryn just imagine when she gets her hands on Cena." Drew chuckled softly.

"That's what I'm worried about love." Stephen said.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"Just imagine if she gets Cena, he'll tell Vince and she and I would be screwed, Cena eventually finds out about the three of us and we'll all be screwed." Stephen said.

"You may be right mate." Drew said. "But if Cena keeps going after you I don't think she'll stop."

"I know." Stephen said as he gently caressed Chelsea's cheek. "She loves too much."

"She showed that she loved me last night." Drew smiled at her.

"You know I'm lucky to have the both of you." Stephen smiled softly.

"I'm really lucky to have the both of you." Drew said. "Although…"

"Although what?" Stephen asked.

"I feel like I don't deserve you or her." Drew said softly then Stephen moved over and gently moved Chelsea a bit then moved to Drew's side and cuddled with him.

"What made you think that love?" Stephen asked

"Taryn." Drew said softly

"Drew, she's no longer in your life, she just wants to bring you down love." Stephen said softly.

"I guess it's hard to get over someone." Drew chuckled softly. "Even after all this time."

"Don't worry Chels and I will help you out as much as we can." Stephen smiled at Drew as he kissed his forehead.

"Thank you guys." Drew said closing his eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too Drew." Stephen smiled closing his eyes and holding Drew close to him.

The next day the Trio woke up early and decided to hit the Gym before anyone else did.

"Come on!" Chelsea yelled as her and Stephen were sparring and they were locked up

"Only because you asked." Stephen said as he grabbed her and slammed her backwards as if to pin her.

"1…2…" Drew said pretending to be the ref but Chelsea kicked out and got out of his hold then locked up with him again eventually getting him in her signature hold passed down to her. The Crippler Crossface.

"Stephen do you want to tap?" Drew asked Stephen.

"No I…can break free…" Stephen struggled as Chelsea tightened the hold and he tapped. "Ok I give I give!"

"You're winner!" Drew smiled as Chelsea's hand.

"Ha ha." Stephen said getting up holding his shoulder. "Ok you guys spar then I'll be ref."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as Drew hit her with the Northern Lights DDT and Stephen did a fast count.

"You're winner!" Stephen smiled raising Drew's hand and Chelsea jokingly flipped them off.

"No seller!" Drew joked as Chelsea got him down to her level and pretended to beat him up. "Ref get her off!"

"Enough Chelsea no being a sore loser." Stephen said getting Chelsea off of him and she pretended to struggle.

"Both of you cheated." Chelsea laughed. "Screw job version 2!"

"We'll show you a screw job later on." Drew smiled winking at the both of them.

"Gross." Chelsea laughed as Stephen put her down. "Uh oh we got peoples."

"Who…oh crap." Drew groaned as he saw Heath and Yuraj.

"Did you talk to him at all since that kiss?" Stephen whispered.

"No I just ran off." Drew whispered.

"Same with me and Bryan." Chelsea whispered.

"Ok maybe if we sneak out we can make a run for it." Drew whispered.

"Deal." Chelsea and Stephen whispered as the three of them quietly grabbed their things and tried sneaking out.

"Drew?" Heath asked as he saw the three of them at the door.

"Crap." The three of them whispered.

"Drew wait!" Heath said running up to them. "Can I talk to you please?" He begged.

"Fine." Drew said.

"Alone?" Heath asked

"Fine." Drew said again as he and Heath walked away and Yurvaj walked up to Stephen and Chelsea.

"So Chelsea I know this great club and…"

"Back off Playboy wannabe." Chelsea said sounding annoyed.

"Drew…about what happened last Monday…" Heath said nervously.

"First off Heath I'm sorry I ran off like that…you just caught me by surprise that's all." Drew said.

"I didn't mean to that's all…I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you and show you as well." Heath said still sounding nervous.

"Heath I appreciate your honestly but I don't feel the same way about you…I'm sorry." Drew said softly.

"Oh man I knew I came on too strong!" Heath whined as Drew held him.

"Heath! Heath! Calm down!" Drew said. "I like you as a friend but as a lover…I don't feel the same…"

"Is there someone else?" Heath asked.

"No…since Taryn I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." Drew lied as he walked away and left through the other door which Stephen and Chelsea saw and walked out and met up with him.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Heath won't give up." Drew said as they got back on their bus. "So I lied and told him I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

"Now he'll think there's hope." Chelsea said.

"I really want to tell him about us but then he'll try to add Raj in this." Drew said shuddering. "Now I won't be caught with him."

"He's a playboy wannabe for the Divas…just imagine the Superstars." Chelsea shuddered.

"I'm tempted to get a restraining order but that's impossible." Stephen said.

"We work with the guy." Chelsea groaned. "Anyway though what the hell am I supposed to tell goat face tonight?"

"Back off or I'll Brogue Kick him?"

"I'll kick him as well?"

"If he thinks that then he'll think I'm in a relationship with just one of you and if I want people to find out about us then I want it to be I'm dating both of you." Chelsea said

"I agree with Chelsea, I mean if people know she's dating one of us then the other person will feel left out then dump us." Stephen said

"True that that's why I'm trying to avoid that." Chelsea said.

"Let's not think about that right now." Drew said. "Let's wait until tonight when Chelsea faces goat face."

"Good idea." Stephen said as they sat on the couch and cuddled with each other.

_Me: Man if Heath won't give up just imagine Bryan and John not giving up on their targets. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: I'm FINALLY Back! :D :D Sorry guys work kicked my ass and I had other Stories to focus on :( But I hope this Chapter makes up for it :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12

"I dread going to work tonight." Chelsea groaned as the trio walked in to the arena for Raw.

"Because we'll catch our potential stalkers?" Drew asked groaning

"Pretty much." Chelsea said as they saw Bryan. "Crrrrrrapppp."

"Hey Chels." Bryan mumbled sadly.

"Hey Bryan." Chelsea said softly.

"Can we talk?" He asked looking up at Stephen and Drew. "Alone?"

"Sure." Chelsea said softly then she looked at her guys and nodded her head to say "I got this." Then she went to follow Bryan.

"I do not like this mate." Drew whispered to Stephen

"Me either let's follow…." Stephen started to whispered.

"Stephen!" John yelled noticing the two

"Son of a bitch!" He growled as he cursed in Gaelic as John walked over to them and smacked his butt _"Kill me." _He thought as Drew glared at John.

"Just want to say good luck tonight and…"

"I'm telling Nicole if you don't leave me alone right now." Stephen growled.

"You do and I'll make sure you'll be down to jobber status." John growled.

"John, Stephen how are you guys?" Hunter asked as he walked behind them and put his arms around them. "John not harassing anyone are we?"

"He threatened to send me to jobber status again Hunter." Stephen said as John gave him a death glare.

"John how many times do we have to have this talk?" Hunter asked.

"Too many." John mumbled.

"You're lucky Vince likes you as the top guy otherwise you would be out of here for sexual harassment." Hunter said. "Now harass Stephen one more time and I'll make sure you'll be really embarrassed." He said walking away.

"You heard him, leave me alone!" Stephen yelled as he and Drew walked away. "Let's see how Chelsea is handling her problem."

"Good idea mate." Drew said as they saw Chelsea and Bryan talking.

"Bryan I'm sorry for last week but I don't feel the same way about you." Chelsea said softly.

"I came on too strong didn't I?" Bryan asked sadly.

"Yeah you did to be honest." Chelsea said softly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you away Chelsea." Bryan said "It's just that I really like you, you're not like the other divas, you're smart, tough and sexy…"

"_Stephen and Drew used this speech on me before." _Chelsea thought. "Bryan I appreciate these feelings for me but I don't feel the same about you."

"I understand Chels…I'm sorry for scaring you." Bryan said sadly.

"It's alright Bryan. Friends?" Chelsea asked holding her arms out.

"Friends." Bryan said as the two hugged. "I really do like you Chels and will do anything for you."

"Thanks Goat face." Chelsea smiled. "You're a good friend."

"_Yeah, friend." _Bryan thought sadly as he hugged her some more.

"Anyway what are the plans for The Shield tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"Well Glen and I are in a tag match going against Leati and Colby." Bryan said.

"And I get Jon right?" Chelsea asked.

"Unfortunately." Bryan said as they walked to their locker room.

"I have a feeling Goat Face doesn't understand." Stephen said as he and Drew saw the whole thing.

"He's far from it I can tell." Drew said. "I'm tempted to tell him about us."

"Don't, knowing Goat Face he'll tell everyone and we don't want that." Stephen said.

"I know but I just want him to leave Chelsea alone." Drew said.

"He will one way or another." Stephen said kissing Drew on the Cheek. "See you after the show."

"You too." Drew said as he and Stephen went their separate ways.

"Ow, ow, ow." Chelsea groaned as her and Team Hell No got done with their respective matches. (They were back to back)

"You're telling me." Glen groaned.

"Wussies." Bryan mumbled.

"You wonder why I only think of you as a friend." Chelsea groaned.

"I didn't meant to call you a wussie." Bryan said quickly.

"Too late Danielson." Chelsea groaned as she saw Ettore (Big E Langston) and Nick (Dolph Ziggler) hold April's (AJ Lee's) Hand. "Huh?"

"What's going on Chelsea?" Glen asked looking over at the trio. "They're just holding her hands."

"Do ya think that…nah." Chelsea said shaking her head.

"What?" Glen asked.

"It's nothing." Chelsea said. _"I'll follow them with Drew and Stephen sometime." _She thought. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you guys later." She said walking away from the group and going to their locker room and grabbing her stuff and heading to Stephen or Drew's locker room, whichever one she saw first. When she got to one she noticed Drew's stuff there and smiled as she put her stuff down, locked the door and started stripping and snuck into the other shower while Drew was taking his shower and turned it on and took hers and smiled to herself as she took hers. After she got done with hers she got out and noticed Drew got out as well and smiled as she saw him wear his towel around himself. Chelsea grabbed her towel and out it on and hugged Drew from behind. "Hi Sexy."

"Hey yourself." Drew smirked sexually as Chelsea started feeling his chest.

"You turn me on when you smirk like that you know that?" Chelsea asked.

"I thought you were still a virgin." Drew moaned.

"I am but the way you and Stephen have been lately…I don't know how long I can take it." Chelsea moaned at the though.

"Oh I see how it is you two." Stephen joked as he walked in. "You two take a shower together?"

"Not in the same shower." Drew said.

"Just wanted to surprise him." Chelsea smiled hugging him some more. "Anyway what I was telling Drew was that I have no idea how long I can resist you guys." She said seductively.

"How long can you wait?" Stephen asked.

"I can wait until we get home." Chelsea said.

"Are you sure you want to Chelsea?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Yeah." Chelsea said nodding her head some more.

"Well let's head to Smackdown then we'll head home." Stephen said.

"Sounds good to me." Drew smiled as he and Chelsea got Dressed and left with Stephen.

_Me: Man if I was Chelsea I would be the same way ;D ;D I mean both Stephen and Drew are irresistible ;D ;D I wonder how she went a Year with not being with them like that? ;D ;D Anyway Read and Review Everyone ;D ;D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: FINALLY I'M BACK AGAIN_! _:D :D Sorry peeps work got in the way (Long story but my new boss sucks) Anyway I would like to think Gracey Lily and bebethebest554 for favoring this :D :D You guys rock :D PRINCESSNIA for adding this to their Alerts :D :D You rock :D and NESSAANCALIME6913 and for adding this to both their alerts and favorites :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 13

"I miss Stephen." Chelsea whined.

"I miss him more!" Drew whined.

"Do not!" Chelsea whined.

"Do too!" Drew whined.

Drew and Chelsea had the week off while half the Superstars were in Australia and China while the other half including Stephen were in South Africa. Chelsea had the week off because of her Impact appearance while Drew had the week off to fix his green card issues.

"Neither of us are going to win are we?" Chelsea asked.

"Nope." Drew said.

"Figures, want to go to Impact with me tomorrow and fuck shit up?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea, remember the last time I was at Impact with you and you knocked out Taryn?" Drew asked.

"We can hide out in Bad Influence's locker room." Chelsea suggested.

"No thank you they creep me out!" Drew yelled backing up holding his hands out infront of him.

"Well we can hide out in mine in Brad's locker room then." Chelsea smiled.

"Ok, who the hell is Brad?" Drew asked.

"Jay Bradley." Chelsea smiled.

"The Impact onscreen boyfriend? Stephen and I watched you guys together." Drew said sounding suspicious.

"Calm down he has a girlfriend, I met her she's the latest Gut Check winner." Chelsea smiled.

"That Tessa Black chick who you helped win the Knockouts X Division Championship?" Drew asked.

"That one." Chelsea smiled.

"They're not like Kazarian and Sarah are they?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Chelsea smiled.

"Oh thank god." Drew smiled in relief.

"So you want to go? Because if you don't I'll tell them I can't make it because I miss one of my guys I don't want to miss the other." Chelsea begged.

"I'll go to Impact with you." Drew smiled admitting defeat.

"Thank you!" Chelsea smiled happily as she hugged Drew.

"I don't want to miss you at the moment because Stephen is gone." Drew said hugging Chelsea back.

"I'm just happy you'll be with me." Chelsea smiled.

"As long as I don't have to be around Bad Influence I'm good." Drew said then his eyes widened. "Stephen won't like us at Impact together. Remember because of Taryn?"

"She's busy filming a movie." Chelsea smiled as her droid rang and she looked at the caller ID and answered it and put it on Speaker. "Hey."

_"Hey yourself."_ Stephen smiled.

"I miss you more than Chelsea does!" Drew whined.

"That's not true Stephen, I miss you more than Drew!" Chelsea whined.

_"I miss the both of you equally."_ Stephen said chuckling. _"So just relax you two."_

"Ok." Chelsea and Drew said

_"So how are my favorite two people in the world?"_ Stephen asked.

"Besides missing you, getting ready for Impact." Chelsea smiled.

_"Drew isn't going with you, is he?"_ Stephen asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Taryn won't be there, she's busy filming a movie." Chelsea smiled.

_"Oh thank god!"_ Stephen said in relief. _"Just be careful you two."_

"We will don't worry." Drew said. "Oh and Stephen?"

_"Yeah?"_ Stephen asked.

"Hurry up and come back!" Drew begged.

_"Relax will ya Drew? I'll be back on Sunday."_ Stephen smiled.

"Not soon enough!" Drew whined

"For once I agree with him!" Chelsea whined.

"_You always agree with him!" _Stephen whined. _"You always take his side!"_

"So?"

"_You heartless woman!" _Stephen joked

"Damn right she is!" Drew joked.

"Wait! How did you guys turn against me?!" Chelsea asked.

"_We are guys, that's why." _Stephen joked.

"So just because you guys have the dicks that I can cut off and feed to the dogs later, means you can betray me?" Chelsea asked as Drew covered his penis with his hands and she was sure Stephen did the same. "What no answer?"

"_You are so cruel lass." _Stephen said and Chelsea laughed.

"You two really think I would do that to you?" Chelsea asked as she laughed. "Team Hell No I would but not to you guys, I love you too much."

"Don't scare us like that then." Drew said as Chelsea hugged him.

"I love you guys." Chelsea smiled.

"We love you too." Stephen and Drew said.

"Anyway we have to pack, see you Sunday." Chelsea smiled.

"_I can't wait, Love you guys." _Stephen smiled.

"Love you too Ste." Drew smiled.

"Love you." Chelsea smiled as she hung up. "Let's pack."

"Let's get dinner first." Drew suggested.

"What do you want?" Chelsea asked.

"Japanese."

"You sure?" Chelsea asked as she grabbed the car keys.

"I'm sure." Drew said as they walked out and left and got in Chelsea's 2013 Dodge Charger Daytona and left.

"So you wanted to try this new place?" Chelsea asked as her and Drew got to the restaurant and sat down.

"Yeah, I was hoping to try it with both you and Stephen but since he's not here and I can't wait anymore it'll be just the two of us." Drew said.

"He can join us when he comes back." Chelsea smiled as they ordered their food.

"True but he's taking too long." Drew said.

"You can't help that he's doing what he loves." Chelsea smiled as she blushed. "I mean you would join him if you had your green card settled right?"

"You know I would." Drew smiled as their food arrived.

"I'd still be stuck here because of Impact." Chelsea said.

"Forgot about that." Drew said as he looked over. "Oh crap. What is she doing here?!"

"What who is…Are you kidding me?!" Chelsea asked as she looked over and saw Taryn and her boyfriend being seated on the other side of the restaurant.

"Does it look like I'm kidding you?!" Drew asked

"No but that guy so looks like you!" Chelsea said.

"Do dip Sherlock." Drew said. "Why would she date a guy that looks like me?"

"My guess, not over you." Chelsea suggested.

"Why can't she be over me?" Drew asked. "I'm over her."

"She's crazy that's what." She said as she started eating. "We better hurry and eat and get out of here."

"Before she sees us." Drew said as he started eating as well.

"I already did." Taryn said as they looked over at her.

"We're busy go away." Chelsea said as she ate.

"So Chelsea, you're with Drew now?" Taryn asked giving Drew a disgusted look.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Chelsea said crossing her arms. "Why is it your business?"

"Oh just seeing what you guys are doing." Taryn smiled sweetly

"We're eating now go away." Chelsea said sounding annoyed.

"Drew I think it's so sweet that you finally found a girl that doesn't mind getting pushed to the side for one of your boyfriends." Taryn said still sweetly.

"You know what Taryn?" Chelsea asked getting up. "I wouldn't mind kicking your ass infront of everyone! You need to leave Drew alone, he's done nothing to you and all you did was bully him for how he is!" She yelled. "I suggest you back off or I will send your ass to the hospital and not give a damn if I was in jail for the rest of my life!" She yelled as Taryn stood there in shock. "I'm glad Drew never hit you because he's the bigger person unlike you who won't leave him alone!" She yelled. "Now you have 5 seconds to leave or else! 1…" She counted but Taryn ran to her table and sat down.

"Much better. Sorry everyone!" Chelsea apologized to the restaurant as she sat down.

"Thanks Chelsea." Drew smiled as he ate.

"Anything for you and Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she ate as well. "I hate it when people talk down my guys because of how they are."

"You're sweet Chelsea." Drew smiled as he ate. "I just feel like the weak one in the relationship since you or Ste defend me a lot."

"You're not." Chelsea said. "I think that people who love each other defend each other no matter what and since I'm a girl and so is Taryn, I think I felt like I should defend you against her because I love you and I know you wouldn't hit her."

"I won't, my mom would come out of her grave and kill me." Drew chuckled softly as he ate and so did Chelsea. "I think I should try to defend you and Ste once in a while."

"You don't have to." Chelsea said.

"I want to, to show how much I love you guys." Drew smiled as they got done eating and their bill arrived and Chelsea gave the guy a 100 dollar bill.

"Keep this for all the trouble I caused." Chelsea said as the guy nodded his head and left. "Let's go." She smiled as she got up and Drew did as well and they got outside and held hands as they went to their car and left.

_Me: First off I have mixed emotions about Taryn. I like her because she's a good wrestler (Her Slammiversary match and Ladder Match with Gail were AWESOME!) But I don't like her because she hurt Drew (And honestly I think he's where he's at because of her) Anyway Looks like Chelsea and Drew will be back in TNA :D What will happen this time around? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: FINALLY! :D :D I'm back with this story :D :D And no I didn't abandon it thank god (I like Writing Chelsea/Sheamus/Drew as a threesome :D) but life got in the way and I may be dumped by my boyfriend tomorrow. Anyway I would like to think TheBlackWidow-LoveBites for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think her for favoring this and adding it to her alerts :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think LatinaWWEFan for favoring and adding this to their alerts as well :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 14

"Nice to meet you Drew, I'm Brad and this is Camellia." Brad said introducing himself to Drew as he and Chelsea walked in. "Chelsea talks about you and Stephen a lot."

"She does like to brag about us a lot." Drew chuckled as he and Brad shook hands.

"So Chelsea, you and Drew dating?" Camellia asked Chelsea and she froze for a minute.

"No, just really close friends." Chelsea said quickly.

"You sure? I saw you guys holding hands when you guys walked in." Camellia said

"We're really close friends." Chelsea said.

"Oh I see." Camellia smiled winking at Chelsea.

_"I can't let anyone know I'm dating Drew, if I do then everyone will know and Ste will be the third wheel in public and I don't want that happening."_ Chelsea thought.

"So Chelsea, nervous about facing your best friend tonight?" Brad asked snapping Chelsea out of her thoughts.

"A little bit but I really want our Knockouts referee the most." Chelsea smirked.

The two story lines were for Chelsea at the moment was that she's been having a problem with Knockouts referee Tiffany Knott who goes by Hayley Blossom out in the ring since day one when Tiffany began refereeing the knockouts. Chelsea being a heel didn't like how she was doing it got in her face and hit her when she could until two weeks ago at the last tapings Brooke Hogan said that Tiffany was an active competitor then Tiffany proceeded to beat up Chelsea. Now the other storyline was that starting two weeks ago, Sarah didn't show up to Destination X after she won the Knockouts title defeating Sarah's other best friend Christa Sullivan for it. At the very same event Chelsea helped Camellia defeat Aces and Eights Knockout Alicia Smedley to become the new TNA Knockouts X Division Champion. Well after both matches Sarah was nowhere to be seen. This had Chelsea thinking about her friendship with her. At the second tapings Sarah told Chelsea that she was not allowed in the building and Chelsea told her that she's on her own for not being there for her.

"Tiffany is nice once you get to know her." Camellia smiled getting ready for the match.

"Outside the ring yes but in that ring I honestly think she's a bitch." Chelsea laughed

"Well as long as I get Sarah I'm good." Camellia smiled.

The storyline with Camellia and Sarah was that Camellia was brought in for a Gut Check match against TNA Developmental Talent Wendy Briscoe to see who would get a contract with the company (For Wendy's case to see if she could get on the main roster). Well after the match backstage Camellia met Chelsea and Sarah. Camellia and Chelsea automatically hit it off but Camellia and Sarah…well that's a different story. You see Camellia told Sarah that she likes her wrestling ability but the way she acts sexy in the ring creeps her out and that she didn't need to act that way to be sexy. Well Sarah took it the wrong way and that's how Camellia's storyline with Sarah started.

"Well before your guys' match starts I have a chance to get on the board in the Bound For Glory Series and since Chelsea has more points than me I really have to get on the board now." Brad said referring to Chelsea being in the Bound For Glory series as well with 12 points.

"Well I have to get ready, so give me a few and I'll be out." Chelsea smiled as she went into the bathroom with her bag and got ready.

"So McIntyre what's really going on between Chelsea and yourself?" Brad asked while smirking. "We're both dudes I won't tell anyone."

"Nothing, we're just really good friends like she said." Drew said getting unconformable.

"You really think I'm going to buy that for one? Come on I saw how affectionate you guys were just walking in here." Brad said. "If you're dating then just tell us."

"Brad I'm going to put this nicely, Chelsea and I are extremely close." Drew said. "We're only affectionate because we're like siblings."

"Uh huh." Brad said not believing him.

"We are now can we just drop it please?" Chelsea asked as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a black T Shirt, Black Jeans and Black boots. She also had on a belt which had pepper spray, handcuffs, a flashlight and a taser.

"Wow Chels with that belt people will think you're part of Atlas Security." Camellia said looking a Chelsea.

"Only much better and sexier since they suck." Chelsea said.

"Well my match is next so we'll see ya later." Brad said as he and Chelsea walked off and walked to gorilla.

"Good luck catching up to me." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks." Brad said. "So about you and Drew…"

"If we get on the subject I swear I will put you in the Wolverine's Bite when we face each other in the Bound For Glory series." Chelsea said.

"Fine." Brad Mumbled as his theme played and he and Chelsea waited until after Christy's introduction to come out. After she introduced them the two of them walked out to the ring hand and hand and when they got out there Brad did his poses while Chelsea stood there and pointed at his Boomstick then he spun her around then embraced her as Joseph's theme played and he, Eric and Sadie came out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Sadie Ryan and Eric Young, Joseph Park!" Christy announced as the three of them walked to the ring with Sadie wearing a light pink Cheerleading outfit with light pink pom poms. When they got to the ring Chelsea kissed Brad on the cheek then left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Brad got Joseph's helmet thing off he started beating on his head until Joseph got the better of him.

"Come on Jay come on!" Chelsea cheered as Joseph got the win. "Damn it!" She yelled as she got a chair then ran in the ring and chased out Joseph, Eric and Sadie then checked on Brad.

"I'm ok Chelsea." Brad said as soon as they got to the back.

"You sure? The lawyer got you pretty good." Chelsea said

"I'm sure." Brad smiled. "Focus on your match ok?"

"Well we may have another match at the next taping." Chelsea said.

"Knowing creative yes, yes we will." Brad said as they made it back to their locker room.

"Hey Chelsea, Brad you guys missed it, Frankie and Sarah got in Tiffany's face." Camellia said.

"How so?" Chelsea asked.

"Well one her ring gear was not "Sexy" enough and two they told Tiffany not to screw up Sarah's first match back."Camellia said.

"Ok that is just rude." Chelsea said.

"I thought it was." Camellia said. "Anyway let's do this."

"Yeah!" Chelsea smiled as they hi fived each other then they walked to Gorilla with Brad.

"So are we coming out first or are they?" Brad asked.

"I think we are and Cam and I are going out separately." Chelsea smiled as Cam was already out there.

"I see that." Brad smiled as Chelsea's TNA Theme _Misery Loves My Company _played and Chelsea and Brad walked out.

"Her tag team partner, accompanied to the ring by Jay Bradley, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea and Brad were on the Ramp hand and hand and he spun her around a bit then pulled her in his embrace and they walked to the ring and he held the rang ropes for her and she entered the ring and went to the top rope and posed with her belt then jumped down and stood next to Cam as _Radioactive _by _Rita Ora _played and Tiffany came out next.

"And their opponents first, from Manchester, England she is the TNA Official Knockouts Referee, Hayley Blossom!" Christy announced as Tiffany happily ran down to the ring and slapped the hands of the fans then stood at the end of the Stage glaring at Chelsea as _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing _by _Halestorm _played.

"And her tag team partner From Rapid City, South Dakota, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced but Sarah didn't come out.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked. "Sarah normally comes out."

"Maybe she's coming out to a new theme." Brad suggested as _Bad Romance _by _Halestorm _played and Sarah's voice was heard.

"Don't worry Impact Zone the Bad Romance of TNA is now here!" She announced happily as her and Frankie walked out and made out on the way to the ring and both Chelsea and Camellia covered their eyes and when the bell rang Chelsea uncovered them and saw that Sarah was the legal person in the ring and the two had a stare down for a minute before Chelsea went over to Camellia and almost made a tag but Chelsea ran and did a spinning kick to Sarah knocking her down and Chelsea got up and looked at her.

"I'm not important to you huh?!" Chelsea asked as she tagged Camellia in.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chelsea and Tiffany and when Tiffany was in position Chelsea went and put her in the _Crippler Crossface _and after a few moments she was tapping out.

"Here are your winners Tessa Black and Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as the ref raised their hands and Cam hugged Chelsea happily but Chelsea just stared at Sarah. After a few they went to the back.

"Are you ok?" Camellia asked as they were in the back.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as they were walking to their locker room.

"You seem out of it." Camellia said as they walked back in and saw just Drew there. "Hey Drew where's Brad?"

"Getting ready for his match next tapings." Drew said pointing to the bathroom.

"In that case, I'm gonna get something to eat, Chelsea, Drew you guys want something?" Camellia asked.

"I'm good thank you." Chelsea smiled.

"Same here." Drew said

"I'll be back." Camellia smiled as she walked out.

"What's wrong Chelsea?" Drew asked getting close to her and Brad came out of the bathroom in his other gear.

"Hey where did Cam go?" Brad asked.

"Catering."

"Once again she didn't ask me for anything that jerk." Brad joked as he walked out.

"Ok now what's wrong Chelsea?" Drew asked pulling her close to him.

"Well I've been friends with Sarah for so long and I'm just worried that I may not mean that much to her." Chelsea said sadly as Drew hugged her.

"Chelsea you protected her while she was pregnant so you have to mean a lot to her." Drew said as he hugged her some more.

"I hope so Drew." Chelsea said.

"Want to go talk to her and see?" Drew asked.

"If she'll see me." Chelsea mumbled as they got up.

"Chelsea I'm sure she will don't worry." Drew said as they got up and walked to Bad Influence's locker room and saw Frankie and Sarah ready with Frankie wearing green and black ring gear and Sarah wearing a Lime Green Metallic Halter Top and Black Shiny Shorts with Black Knee High Boots. When Chelsea and Drew saw them they turned away right away.

"Damn they look good in Stephen's colors." Chelsea whispered to Drew.

"They don't look good they look sexy." Drew whispered back.

"Remember, you're straight when you're here." Chelsea whispered.

"I remember." Drew whispered as they turned around and walked inside.

"Chelsea, Drew!" Sarah smiled as she got up and hugged Chelsea. "Sorry we didn't say hi earlier but we had that match and all."

"It's alright Sarah." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Sarah back. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Chels." Sarah smiled as her and Chelsea sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"Well darning our match, I was thinking and I just feel like I'm not really important to you." Chelsea said. "I just feel like I'm not important to you or Bad Influence. I mean you guys have been leaving me hanging and everything."

"Chelsea you are important to us." Sarah said hugging her. "And we're sorry for making you feel that way, with everything going on lately and the BFG series."

"I know." Chelsea said hugging back. "I just feel like I'm not important."

"You are Chelsea, you helped make sure Alex is safe, you made sure I was safe and you helped the boys out a bit so you are." Sarah smiled.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she got up. "Drew and I can't stay we have to get back on the Road for WWE this weekend."

"I understand." Sarah smiled. "Have fun."

"We will, see you next tapings." Chelsea smiled as her and Drew left.

_Me: Ok Chelsea is important to Sarah but for how long? Anyway next Chapter will be back to Chelsea, Stephen and Drew spending time together :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
